<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shared by treescape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020691">shared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape'>treescape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, shared omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their ruts have never actually coincided, but sometimes it's close. This time, Qui-Gon’s starts less than an hour after Anakin’s has ended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their ruts have never actually coincided, but sometimes it's close. This time, Qui-Gon’s starts less than an hour after Anakin’s has ended.</p><p>Obi-Wan is still loose with exhaustion and pleasure, spread out on sheets damp with sweat and come. Anakin is partially draped over his body, limbs possessively askew to maintain as much skin-to-skin contact as possible.</p><p>When Qui-Gon stalks into the room, already in the early throes of rut, Obi-Wan can feel the heat rolling from his body. Obi-Wan opens his eyes, and they would be bleary with sleep if they weren’t already bright at the thought of Qui-Gon’s body over and around and within him, even while Anakin’s seed still trickles from his aching hole.</p><p>Anakin’s eyes open as well, and for all that they still gleam possessively in the dying light of the day where it spills in around the blinds, it is a possessiveness that welcomes rather than excludes. Anakin rolls more fully to one side of Obi-Wan, but keeps contact by tunneling a hand into the auburn silk of his hair. It is meant to give pleasure and comfort and strength all at once.</p><p>It isn’t easy to take one right after the other, for all that Obi-Wan craves it.</p><p>They can tolerate each other’s scents on him, Qui-Gon and Anakin, can tolerate each other’s presence even during rut because Obi-Wan is <i>theirs</i>. Or perhaps it is more fitting to say that they are his. Obi-Wan has made it clear that he wants them both, wants to take care of them and to be cared for by them, won’t allow anyone else to have or to take that privilege.</p><p>And neither can deny him anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first chapter of this was written as a late fill for day 1 of QuiObi Omegaverse week, as one of the prompts was “pack omega.” But one of the prompts for the final day (today) is “possessiveness,” and I thought this setup lent itself really well to exploring possessiveness dynamics, too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin presses a kiss against Obi-Wan’s temple, eager and fierce. His fingers tighten a little in Obi-Wan’s hair, burrowing deeper, and then there is the inexorable weight of another familiar body on the mattress. Obi-Wan reaches out with his arms as much as his mind.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon fits himself to Obi-Wan easily, movements borne of long intimacy, and kisses possessively along the stretch of Obi-Wan's jaw. He adds his marks to Anakin’s, interwoven, not identical but somehow balanced. Anakin watches Obi-Wan’s mouth with hunger—the way his lips part, a flash of white teeth—but he lets Qui-Gon take it instead. When Qui-Gon’s tongue sweeps inside, Obi-Wan tastes of Anakin, but he tastes of Qui-Gon and something <i>himself</i> as well.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan likes it that way.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon fucks into him almost immediately, and it isn’t just the drive of his rut. Obi-Wan is eager to have Qui-Gon in him now, without delay, while he can still feel the pressure of Anakin holding him open. It is a want he projects outward with every breath, and even half gone, Qui-Gon will give him anything he wants, take whatever Obi-Wan asks him to take. He and Anakin are different in so many ways, but in this they are the same.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet inside already,” Qui-Gon breathes, his voice so thick it seems to catch on the air. “But you want more, don’t you? You want both of us. You want me too.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s hands dig into Qui-Gon’s shoulders, and his legs clasp around Qui-Gon’s hips. He doesn’t need to say it in words as well, but he does anyway.</p>
<p>“I always want you.”</p>
<p>He tilts his head back, leaning further into Anakin’s touch even as he bares his neck to the heat of Qui-Gon’s mouth.</p>
<p>He’ll always take care of them both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>